Plastic Sweat, Metal Skin
by RunWallaceRun
Summary: If your best friend, the love of your life, had been replaced by an android what would you do?
1. Plastic Sweat, Metal Skin

The fight was drawing on too long – they needed to stop Killer Croc before one of them got hurt. Reaching into his utility belt, Robin prepared some exploding discs a little too late as their foe began to charge at him. He didn't have time to react as a yellow and red blur sailed in front of him before being death rolled into the sewage below.

"**Wally!**"

The scream escaped his lips and without hesitation he dived in to save his cherished companion. Swimming down, he watched as an object passed him in the murkish water. Upon closer inspection, horror seized at his brain – it was Kid Flash's arm. Swimming harder than he ever had before he found himself grabbing the afore mentioned discs while Kid Flash fought on despite his state. Throwing the explosives, he towed his friend to the surface kicking and flailing.

They emerged, gasping for air, as their team watched in silence. It wasn't until that moment, as he assessed the damage done, that Robin realized what he had missed before. _There wasn't any blood._Where there should have been meat, flesh and bone in one horrifying mangled mess there were wires, pistons and small electrical arches. Wally hadn't even noticed, his baffled expression saying everything that needed to be said.

"What's up, guys? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something gross on me?"

Looking at Robin for support, he noted the stricken expression had even reached his friend and lover.

"Rob?"

The pantomime of this _thing_ checking itself for something comical stuck to _it_ was almost as morbid as the idea that they have never noticed _it wasn't their friend_ – if they ever had one to begin with. Robin was the first to speak up, clearing his throat in an attempt to not let his voice crack.

"Your arm."

Confused again, Kid Flash checked himself before stopping short. Finally, realization had donned on him. Not bothering to look at his team, he stared blankly at his missing right arm as he said, "I've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Back at Mt. Justice, Wally calmly repaired himself while the others watched in a fascinated , horrified silence. After painstaking minutes passed, Robin finally had enough.<p>

"**What **_**are**_** you?**"

Wally looked up, not really surprised but clearly derailed from his train of thought. Looking back down at his arm as he flexed the fingers, he began – the others watching in silence as the conversation unfolded.

"It's been a couple of years since I first was downloaded into this body. "

"Downloaded?"

"My consciousness. I was dying; you guys remember, right? There was nothing Uncle Barry could do. So, when he got this crazy idea to make me a new body, he decided to give it a shot and he pulled through – we both did."

None of them could have forgotten the day Flash came back cradling the barely breathing Kid Flash. The boy was an inch from dying, the remains of his body a mangled and half charred mess. No matter how fast his healing was, there was no way he would survive unscathed. That's why, two months later, they were all shocked to find that Barry was allowing visitors.

Robin was the first to come in, rushing into the room to find a bandaged but conscious Wally staring out the window adjacent to his bed. It was that moment that he kissed him, just as the wounded boy was turning to face his friend, his irresistible smile spreading across his face. It was that day that he confessed and they crossed the line from friends to more and Robin finally let someone close enough to know who he _truly_ was. Wally had cried, holding his beautiful blue eyed lover close.

Then again, the rest of the team didn't know this. They all had faced that crushing weight of never seeing their comrade again, but Robin had to face the idea that he not only turned down the only person who had ever confessed to loving him, but when he finally felt the same he was doomed to lose them forever. He had become almost comatose over those two months – barely eating and sleeping only enough to keep him alive. Despite the lack of reasoning, Dick blamed himself for what had happened.

Maybe if he hadn't turned Wally down then he wouldn't have been so careless; maybe he would have tried harder to return to him. Now he found out that Wally never truly did. This was a slap to the face – not knowing the one person he loved most from a mere _facsimile. _Infuriated at himself as much as he was with that _thing_, Robin began to lose control.

"Who's to say that you aren't some villains toy used to infiltrate our home for surveillance?"

"Ask my Uncle – he'd have to admit it at this point."

"Flash is _not_ your uncle. He never was, never will be. You're _not_ Wally, you sentient pile of **scrap metal**!"

The look on its face, Wally's face, was almost enough to make Robin feel awful for what he had said. He looked so stricken, like he couldn't believe that out of all the people in the room **Robin **was the one to say it. Aqualad stepped forward, putting a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder before saying, "You contact Flash and the League, I'll take the first watch."

Wally's face remained the same well past the moment Robin and the others left the room, silently watching them leave. Aqualad waited for a few moments before he had a seat, sighing softly.

"He did not mean what he said. Robin is…hurt and confused right now; he needs time to think, time to adjust."

"But it's me in here. My organs are the same – the only thing that has changed is the container they are in. How can that be so hard? I'm still me in here!"

His voice cracked at the end, his body shuddering under the weight of his sobs as he slammed his hands down onto the bed he sat on. Aqualad was not equipped for moments like this, not prepared for Wally's tears. Hesitantly, he reached into his pocket and called the only person he knew could help.

"Roy, I need a favor."


	2. Metallic Tears, A Mannequin

It didn't take him long, partially because he was never far away. He had known about Wally's condition ever since the beginning, helping the younger adolescent hide it from the others. He could never forget the night he found out, the sight of Wally – completely desperate, horrified and afraid of losing everything. It was Roy, not the others, who listened to him.

Somehow, Roy felt like he was now responsible for him. It didn't help that he cared for him like a kid brother, but he tried not to think of it more than needed. Storming through Mt. Justice heading straight for the Sick Bay, he ignored the group and strode past – doing what he could to block out the idea that their reaction was what made Aqualad call in the favor.

Swinging open the doors, he knew instantly he was needed. "You can leave, Aqualad. I'll handle it from here." Taking a seat beside the bed, he waited until the door was closed before moving onto the bed beside Wally, snaking his arm around his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"…Roy, I'm…I'm not even real, am I?"

Rage surged through him as he pulled Wally's head against his shoulder, whispering reassurances as much for his friend as it was for himself, "You're more real, Wallace, than anyone I know. You're true to yourself no matter what skin you're in."

The shudder of sobs wracked the body of the fastest boy alive – tearing down the carefully built walls of Red Arrow. He waited a while, stroking the auburn hair and attempting to calm him as best he could. With much difficulty and small breaks in between, Kid Flash finally explained everything.

"You just…you didn't see the look he gave me – like I wasn't…like I…was a monster. Like I was some creature that completely replaced his friend. Like…I just-"

Roy pulled him closer still, his chin resting on top of his head.

"You're not a monster, Wally. You're you and that's all that matters. So just…don't cry anymore. You know I suck at this sappy crap, so just let me rage for a little bit and everything will work out, alright?"

His chuckle was only a half sob, but he knew Wally couldn't help that. Looking sheepishly at Roy, he nodded. Roy flipped open his phone, texted Aqualad and waited for his return so he could have a little…_heart to heart_ with Robin and the team.

* * *

><p>The door slammed open, startling the occupants as Red Arrow barreled in. Silenced, everyone knew that something was about to go down.<p>

"_**You!**_"

He rushed at Robin, grabbing the smaller boy and slamming him against the wall so high that they were eye level and Robin's feet dangled helplessly in the air.

"It took me _months_ trying to convince him that you wouldn't hate him if you found out he was only part organic! I was so close to convincing him to confess and all that effort was for **nothing**!"

Robin was horrified as he realized that Roy was truly pissed, holding him up like a rag doll with no hope for escape.

"I have been the _only_ person there for him since this whole mess began; I've dried his tears, comforted him when he was afraid and listened to his every worry. He was sobbing, trying so hard not to vibrate through the bed _and me_ just now! You treating him like a monster has destroyed years – _**YEARS **_- of progress!"

For emphasis, Roy slammed Robin into the wall before dropping him and walking away. At the door he cocked his head to the side, not even bothering to look back as he addressed the group as a whole.

"You may claim that he's part of your little _team_, but it's obvious that you don't deserve him. From now on, he's mine."

The door violently slammed behind him as the group didn't bother giving him a reply. Looking at one another, they all knew he was right, but the feeling of betrayal was still fresh in their hearts.

* * *

><p>Aqualad knew how it all was going to go down as he sat with a reassuring arm around Kid Flash. Despite his knowledge of his friend's condition, the younger teen seemed frail under his arm then. He ruffled Wally's hair a little as he listened to Roy outside the door take a few deep breaths to calm himself.<p>

"Everything will turn out for the best."

"Right…"

Roy walked in, a forced smile spread across his face that only Aqualad seemed to notice. Nodding in Aqualad's direction, he said, "I'll be taking Kid Flash for the time being."

"Has it been author-"

"I contacted Green Arrow, he knows where to find me."

Nodding for a second time, he squeezed Wally's shoulder one last time before standing and walking towards the exit. He stopped only for a second, shooting a warning glance at Roy before saying, "You _will_ take care of my comrade."

"Better than you have."

Patting Red Arrow's shoulder, he exited the room. Roy turned to Wally, smiling a little more genuinely before saying, "Pack your bags, you're gonna be crashing at my place for now."


	3. We March Around 'Til The Sun Goes Down

Robin had become more temperamental the first week after Wally left than he had been after the Valentine's Day debacle. Over the course of three months, this only became far worse; Perpetually in a foul mood, even the smallest inconvenience was quickly blown out of proportion.

"Who hid the game controller?"

"No one-"

"**Who hid the controller?**"

"**No one hid the FUCKING CONTROLLER, Robin! YOU had it last!"**

"Yeah, and it's** NOT** where **I** put it!"

Stepping out from the kitchen, M'gann broke up the two boys with a voice barely above a whisper, her eyes to the ground while her hands absentmindedly picked at the dishrag she was carrying.

"Robin, it _is_ where you left it. It's still in…well, the room."

The three fell silent, knowing exactly _which_ room she was talking about. After Roy left with Wally that day three months ago, Robin began sleep walking; he would wake up to find himself laying down on the dust covered bed spread of his former friend. After the initial shock of it, the room became the only place he was willing to admit he missed Wally. Sometimes he would sit for hours, talking to the walls as if he would hear him and just come vibrating through.

Robin, abandoning his battle with Superboy, quietly excused himself and made his way there. A familiar breeze went past him as he walked down the corridor, a momentary streak of orange passing him by. Knowing better than to second guess himself but worried that his imagination was running away with him, he resisted the urge to call out Kid Flash's name; instead, Robin ran towards the room, throwing open the partially ajar door to find a terrified Wally with his arm reaching under his forgotten bed.

"R-Robin, um, sorry I invited myself in. I should have called or...something. I-I'll just…"

He stood, dusting himself off.

"I'll just leave. Sorry to bother you."

Before Wally could pull the goggles down to his eyes, Robin caught his arm in an attempt to prove to himself that he wasn't going insane. Pain of an intimate kind reflected in the eyes of the taller teen before Robin could register that he was, in a way, harming his friend. Letting him go hastily, Robin began saying what he had meant to say for some time now.

"Kid Flash, I…I just-"

"Robin, stop."

Moving his head to the side, Wally shielded his eyes from Dick with his bangs.

"I don't want your apologies, what's done is done."

"I know, but it was wrong of me to-"

"Robin, no matter how you look at it I'm not really me anymore. I'm a machine version of your friend and I am no replacement."

"But you're still you in there!"

"Am I really?"

He looked at Robin now, his eyes misted over as he fought back tears.

"As far as you know this is all just programming. I'm not trustable anymore."

"Wally, you're more trustworthy and _human_ than most people I know!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't say much, now does it? Just…leave me alone."

Wally went to walk out the door, but Dick was not about to let him slip away. Sliding his sleeve up to reveal his arm cuff computer, he was not ready to give up.

"Don't make me hack your system."

"You wouldn't-"

"You _know_ I would."

For a moment Kid Flash hesitated before his body tensed – he was willing to risk it. As fast as his fingers could fly over the keyboard, Dick stroked in the codes he needed. Wally barely had time realize what was happening before his legs gave in on him and his face collided into the door, effectively closing it and kicking up a cloud of dust as he landed face first on the ground.

"**Dude! Why** would you **do** that?"

"I _warned_ you! Now let me get you in a more comfortable position."

Wally's stomach clenched in mild terror as his body began to move outside of his control. Getting up, he jerkily brushed himself off and sat down on the bed beside Dick.

"There, now listen to me, okay? Let me say my piece."

"Why should I?"

"Because I've thought of nothing else but this moment and the last time we spoke. Because whenever I try to sleep anymore I find myself waking up in this empty room wishing you were still here. Because I was a terrible person and hurt the only person I've ever cared about more than my adoptive family."

"Robin…you treated me like a monster – you called me a _sentient pile of scrap metal_! How can I just forget that and move on? I still have a scar where the new arm had to be _sautered_ on, you know. I still remember the hateful look in your eyes when you told me I wasn't Wally. You may have come to your senses, but it still _happened _and it **hurt**. I might forgive you someday, but right now I just need you to leave me alone."

The silence in the room weighed heavy on them both, Robin's barely audible "Okay…" resounding like thunder. Trying to stand and realizing he couldn't, Wally sighed and said, "Look, I need you to give me back my control. I can't sit here with you forever." For an agonizing moment, Wally was afraid he wasn't going to let him leave, but then Robin raised his hand and typed in a few commands. As Wally's mechanical muscles relaxed he rose, not looking back as he slid down his goggles and zoomed away – leaving Robin wondering if he had even been there to begin with.

Looking at the dresser, he found the controller that had led him to the room to begin with. In a half affectionate, half bitter voice Robin whispered under his breath, "Fucking video games."


	4. Broken Dreams, No Sunshine

Throwing themselves farther into crime fighting, Robin and Kid Flash began to lose sight of who they were outside of that. Robin had fallen from one end of the mourning process to the other, while Wally just became an empty shell of the man he was before. They barely talked to anyone unless they had to, ate very little but always did so alone. Batman was becoming progressively more worried, then one day Roy showed up at the Manor with important business that he would **not** share over the intercom. Opening the door slightly, he looked to find Roy in plain clothes. 'Oh good,' Bruce thought bitterly to himself, 'yet _another_ visit to explain to the media.'

"Bruce, we need to talk."

His tone was serious, although that was to be expected. Roy very seldom paid anyone social visits – especially now that he was busy with his charge.

"Wally isn't responding at all, I don't even know if he's in there anymore! He just goes on patrol with me, comes home and sits in his room."

"I don't understand how this is-"

"One: he's in part your charge since you were the one who created the Young Justice League and you assign all the missions. Two: he wasn't like this until after he ran to Mt. Justice to get something he called 'very important' and 'impossible to live without'."

"And?"

"I'm pretty sure he ran into Dick."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

Stepping out from behind the door, Bruce gestured for Roy to come in before shutting it and leading him to his study. After ensuring the door was locked behind them, Bruce began.

"What do you propose we do?"

"What's with the change of heart?"

"Dick has been…distant as well. Now that you mention it, something had to have happened between the two and neither knows how to deal with it; it's escalating to a point far worse than the incident a few years back."

"Yeah, I remember. This is definitely worse, Bruce. If Wally keeps this up his system will shut down and I'm not sure Barry will be able to fix him again."

By now, Bruce knew that Dick had snuck up and was listening through the door. Riffling with some papers, he tried to think of something to say. Sighing, he resigned to the truth.

"How are we going to arrange a meet up if neither of them are doing anything other than crime fighting?"

Roy finally caught on at this point – beating around the bush was never Bruce's strong point. Nodding slightly, he knew what he was trying to say, Roy slowly began.

"We could both go out on a mission and have them handle one aspect together so they are forced to acknowledge one another."

"Very well, I'll arrange it."

Roy nodded, turning to exit the room before stopping himself short. He cocked his head to the side before saying, "Let's just hope this works."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later both men brought their comrades on a covert operation involving Penguin getting his filthy hands into even more atrocious business. As they separated out into teams, Kid Flash and Robin moved in silence, avoiding the slightest amount of contact. Wally fell back a little, holding the rear while trying to find a way to talk to Robin. Neither boy was expecting the flash bombs attached to motion sensors that had somehow been missed in the sweep. As soon as they stepping into range the bombs went off – knocking them out in record time.<p>

* * *

><p>Kid Flash was the first to wake up in the pitch black room. 'Stun bombs with a frequency that temporarily shuts down machinery – we're dealing with someone informed. I – we – <em>have<em> to tread lightly.' He thought as he tested his bonds. Vibrating proved to be effective, he was free within seconds, but the room was made of some kind of super dense material – it was resisting his ability. Scanning the room, he saw a dark outline of a body in an adjacent corner.

Wanting desperately to move over there in the blink of an eye, but afraid he would alarm the enemy, he slowly inched his was across the room. Checking him for vital signs, he noted that Robin had been stripped of his cape, gauntlets and utility belt; however the younger teen was breathing with a steady heartbeat, much to Wally's relief. Taking a hold of Dick's wrists, he used his ability to vibrate his arms through the ropes, doing the same with his ankles. 'Thank you, Uncle Barry, for teaching me how to transfer vibrations!' he thought, gently adjusting Robin so he was sitting more comfortably, his head now rested on Kid Flash's lap.

Looking back down at his unconscious companion, he stroked his hair lightly and leaned against the closest wall while he waited for him to wake up. After what felt like hours the younger boy stirred, his eyes fluttering open to a concerned face hovering closely.

"Hey dude, you okay?"

Moaning as his muscles screamed at his for sleeping on the floor, Robin sat up to face Kid Flash. He searched his eyes for a clue as to what was going on, but he received none.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours, maybe more...or less, I guess. There are no windows or light so I can't really get a good feel for what time of day it is."

"Right…"

The silence suddenly became stifling as they ran out of things to say about the mission. Sitting in the darkness but still avoiding contact, they remained silent – waiting for what was to come.


	5. Endless Crime, We Long For Freedom

Finally working up the courage, Wally spoke.

"Look, Rob, about before – "

"KF, now _really_ isn't the time for that."

"Then when **is**? Are you forgetting that after this I will be going back home with Roy? We won't be seeing very much of each other and who's to say this won't be the last chance we get?"

"Because you're going to live forever and we're both young."

"_Seriously?_ **That's** your argument?"

They looked at one another again, this time with purpose. They both knew whoever looked away first would be submitting themselves to listening. Robin turned from him, muttering, "I don't see how it matters anyways." Wally flashed for a second, his face heating up as he grabbed Dick's arm and forced him to look at him. "Don't you _**dare**_ say that!" He hissed, his emerald eyes flaring with a rage intensified passion.

"Now you listen to me good, Richard! I am still here; I'm still Wallace – still me! The day you came to me and let me in was the best day of my life before _and_ after everything that has happened. When you found out I was…less than organic and rejected me it killed me a little inside. I had spent the entire time beforehand convincing myself that you would understand – finding the perfect moment to tell you everything. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Despite that, I couldn't bring myself to throw us away. Do you know _why_ I was there the day you caught me in my old room?"

For the first time since he started talking, Wally stopped to take a breath. His chest was heaving a little as he waited for Dick's reply. Not sure of what to say and afraid it would be the wrong thing, he resigned to shaking his head gently, shadowing his already concealed eyes behind his bangs.

"I came back for my shoe box-"

"Wait – _What?_"

"Let me finish, Boy Blunder!"

"Whatever, Kid Idiot."

"I came back for my shoe box of souvenirs from all the times we spent together. A pebble from our first date on the mountain trail, a dried flower from the field we kissed for the first time outside of the sick room. Heck, I even still have the pair of boxers I wore the first time we…you know."

Robin was shocked into silence, his eyes wide with disbelief. One thing didn't add up, though.

"Then why did you push me away?"

"Because looking at you made me hurt all over again. Don't you think that every waking second I wonder if it's really me in here or just the closest my Uncle could program me to the real thing? What if I'm fake? What if – with a little hacking – I could be used against my friends, family and even my team? I just…didn't want to face that."

Once again the room fell silent as neither boy knew what to say. Sitting together, Robin reached over and touched Kid Flash's hand – a gesture he returned in full. In the dark, empty room they stayed like that for what felt like hours until their friend and their mentor finally came to bring them home.


	6. Tell Me, Are You Fool Enough

Batman and Roy had felt that the plan was fool proof – a fake mission and capture in order to allow a much needed confrontation. The problem was when the bombs went off. Out of nowhere, just as the boys fell unconscious, Penguins crew showed up to collect the fallen sidekicks. Before the League Members had time to react they were under attack – guns blazing and people trying to hack their heads off with hooks and cleavers. By the time Batman and Red Arrow had subdued their assailants their charges were long gone.

* * *

><p>Robin had an idea what this 'mission' was all about. Despite the fact that Roy and Bruce had not exclusively addressed the matter, it was a pretty obvious set up. Biting his lower lip, he was starting to wonder if something had gone wrong – it had definitely been more than a couple of hours and there was no sign of rescue, feigned or otherwise. They'd already worked everything out, their hands still silently clasped, so why the charade? Turning to Kid Flash, he silently wondered if his friend's padding and gauntlets still had his spare tools lodged in them.<p>

"Strip."

"Wait – what?"

"I said strip."

"D-dude! I _really _don't think now is the time to-"

"Just strip! You can keep your goggles on, just take the suit off."

Hesitantly, Kid Flash began fumbling with the waist zipper of his suit. Dick quickly found himself getting annoyed, for the 'Fastest Boy Alive' he sure was taking his time. Reaching over to slap away Kid Flash's shaking hands, he unzipped him in one fluid motion as the boy squeaked out a protest. Robin could tell from the small vibrations going through Wally's body as well as the growing problem in his crotch that he had no idea what was going on – which made it equally possible that the people holding them didn't either. 'Well then, let's give them a show.'

"R-Robin? A-are you sure about this? What if Bats and-"

"We'll deal with it if it happens. Now, let's get a little more-"

Pulling the pants part of his suit down to his knees, Robin revealed the badly stretch gymnast shorts underneath; they barely covered the steadily growing organ as it constricted it in awkward ways.

"-comfortable, shall we?"

Running his fingers delicately along the mound of rock hard flesh earned him a string of colorful language from the older teen. Still trying to be the 'responsible' one but giving up in sincerity halfway, Kid Flash stammered through another complaint.

"Ah! Are you – oh science – really sure – yeeeessssssss! – want to do this?"

As a reply, Robin leaned down and bit the inside of his thigh through his underwear, causing Kid Flash to moan loudly, his hands snaking their way into his raven hair. Before he could do anything else their positions were already flipped, his lover kicking off his boots and pants while he set him down gently. Their lips smashed together, Wally's hands working their way down Dick's chest before unclipping his top and hooking his fingers into the waistband of his pants and underwear. Breaking the kiss, Dick gasped for air before pushing Wally back a little. Looking him in the eyes, slightly panicked, he asked, "How are we going to prepare me? They too my utility belt – no lube!"

"Psh! Like I'd let that stop me."

Horror seized at Robin's spine for a moment, remembering the pain from the last time they'd tried dry. Even using saliva had been excruciating. Wally could tell Dick was scared, he forgot that he hadn't done this in a while so he had no idea. Laying his cheek against Dick's, he rubbed gently before whispering, "You aren't the only one who comes prepared, babe." Pulling back to reveal the wicked smile that had spread across his face, he pulled off his right gauntlet and then his left. Reaching into the second one, he produced a travel sized bottle of lube. Robin couldn't help but just sit there and stare slack jawed at his lover as he inched back over to him.

"Really?"

"Well, sometimes I'm lonely…"

"And?"

"Sometimes I think about it on patrol."

"…Okay?"

"So I….ya know…_masterbatesuperfast_."

"Really?"

Robin was officially whelmed.

"Y-yeah…The lube prevents friction burn."

"Makes sense, makes sense…So…What do you think about when you do?"

Wally was bright red – even his suit and the darkness couldn't hide that. Leaning in like it was a secret, he softly whispered, "This." With one tug he had Robin's tights and boots off, exposing his hardness. He slowly worked his way down his chest, planting seductive kisses and bits along the way before finding himself face to have with his dick. Licking a line down the shaft while holding his hips in place, Dick purred and mewed beautifully as Wally blew gently on the spot. Trying to keep quiet, Dick sank his teeth into the flesh of his right knuckle while the other searched desperately beside him for something to grab onto. His toes curled while he bucked his hips against Wally's hands forcefully, Wally blew on that line again. As it twitched a in response, Dick couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh my – oh – oh! Kid _Tease_, just do it already!"

Smirking, Wally took the head into his mouth like a lollipop, swirling his tongue around it before taking the whole thing in. He had never been so happy for his metabolism as he was when he deep throated his best friend for the first time, discovering he had no gag reflex. He could feel the tip hit that bunch of muscles at the back of his throat, sucking harder and moving faster still as Dick stopped abusing his knuckles and began calling out Wally's name.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Wally, why do you always seem to get better no matter – fuck!"

Humming while beginning to move his head even faster, Dick grabbed at Wally's hair, giving it a severe tug. Bringing water to his eyes in a pleasant way, Wally began cupping his balls with one hand while he worked his tongue. Focusing his attention briefly on the head, dipping semi-aggressively into the tip, Wally began vibrating. The reaction – as always – was immediate.

"Oh godohgodohgodohgodohgoooooooo – I-I'm cum-"

Before he could finish the sentence Kid Flash felt the lava hot liquid pour his mouth and down into his throat. Savoring the flavor while riding Dick's orgasm to the end, he caressed his thighs and stomach lovingly. Sucking away the last of it, he released the slowly shrinking organ and made butterfly kisses up his chest until he was back to kissing Robin's lips. Grabbing the small bottle, he began to coat his fingers with the honey scented liquid. As he worked his first finger into Dick's opening, the younger teen suddenly began to wonder something that seemed almost paradoxical.

"How have you been able to – oooooohhh – have sex for the past – mmmmm – two years? And master – ah! – bating? Isn't everything supposed to be – oh god – metal?"

Stopping mid movement, his finger only half inserted, he looked Dick dead in the eyes or the approximate equivalent due to the domino mask.

"You're _really_ going to ask that **now**?"

"W-well, I'm just…curious. I-I mean, it didn't _feel_ like metal…"


	7. To Reach For Love?

Groaning, Wally removed his finger from inside Dick and moved away from him so he could better talk. Giving the best dead pan look could muster considering the situation, the older teen said, "Look, we can talk about this until we're both flaccid or we can continue and use mechanics as pillow talk." Thoughtfully, Dick decided – pulling Wally back down on top of him and wrapping his legs around his waist, he claimed his lips. Smirking into the kiss as he deepened it, he reinserted his digit to the knuckle as Dick bucked against it. He slowly began swirling it, hitting that sweet spot as often as possible before adding the second and then the third and final finger while continuing the process. His hard on was getting painfully so as he kissed along Dick's neckline, licking and sucking randomly. He lost himself in that soft skin until Dick finally screamed, "Fuck, Wallace, just get _**in**_ me already!"

He chuckled to himself as he licked the shell of Dick's ear, earning him a shiver. Grabbing the lube again as he pulled his fingers out, he coated it on his shaft before repositioning them both, Dick now on his knees above his lap. He knew it had been quite some time, Wally was afraid of hurting Dick due to how tight he was and how he squirmed with discomfort as the digit became plural. Working his way slowly in, Dick soon became impatient – he wanted Wally _now_ – as he thrust himself down hard, effectively impaling himself on Wally. Their unison cries rang through the room as they began to find a rhythm between them. Wally started to vibrate as he rammed into Dick even faster, taking full advantage of his meta-human speed while his lover cried out his name while bouncing furiously on his lap. They could hear their sex noises louder than ever before; the silence served as an amplifier to the symphony their body sang.

Their kisses were desperate yet full of passion, attempting to capture one another's lips long enough for it to last. Wally slid his hand up Dick's body, caressing and grasping along the way. As he felt the familiar coil in his stomach, Wally reached between them and began stroking Dick at the same rhythm their bodies moved; he turned his lover's head to the side as he gave him love bites down to his nipples. Sucking and nibbling on that sensitive skin, Dick arched into his touch while pulling madly on Wally's hair. Moaning into his chest, he moved his face to Dick's as they shared a sloppy yet passionate kiss. They climaxed in sync, both slouching into the other as they drained themselves dry. The release, while sudden, was more than they had achieved on their own since the whole mess began – it had been long awaited and badly needed. Nuzzling against Dick, Wally contently nibbled on his ear before settling with kissing his temple.

"So…you said something about pillow talk?"

Groaning once again, he had secretly hoped to avoid the topic, Wally unhooked himself from Dick. Holding him at arm's length, Wally looked him in the face.

"You _really_ want to know?"

"It's just a little bit of friendly curiosity."

A sly smile crept across Dick's face as he sheepishly looked back into Wally's eyes. At least, that was as far as Wally could tell; the domino mask always made it hard to read his face. Throwing up his arms in defeat, he conceded.

"**Fine!** Fine, I'll tell you. It's all boring mechanics anyways; I don't see what the big deal is…"

He adjusted Dick in his lap, slowly pulling himself out with a hiss as he felt himself get half hard again, he positioned himself for full visibility. Gesturing towards 'it', he continued.

"Look, Dude, this mass of meat is considered an organ, right?"

At first Dick was mesmerized by his lover's piece, though he quickly snapped out of it. Blushing, he tried to hide his obvious arousal.

"R-right…"

"Well…this is my actual…you know…penis."

"Wait, what? How does it-"

"My uncle replaced the veins with electrical wires that expand and contract based off of the patterns my brain lets off. It's still just as unruly as always, sometimes worse and even harder to get rid of, but it and my cum – it's still basically the same, it's just a little altered is all. Like the rest of me. Anyways, that's the easy explanation – the long one could take a while and if you _really_ want to know you should ask Uncle Barry."

"O-oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, pretty boring, huh?"

"I-I guess. But wait, why?"

"I may be half metal but I'm still a teenager. I still have urges and he knows full well that speedsters need this. It must have been a weird operation to proceed with, but he meant well. 'Sides, who says that I wouldn't want to start a family when I'm older? That's what he said, anyways."

"Tou….che…"

"Uuuh, Dick?"

"Hmm?"

His eyes never left Wally's lap as he bit his lip in the seductive way he did.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're try into figure out how you want to eat your favorite foods all at once."

"Uuuuuhhh…"

He reached out and gently caressed the afore mentioned organ, causing it to fully harden and twitch slightly.

"Dude, **really?**"

"_What?_"

"How can that turn you on?"

"What can I say – I've got a thing for tech."

That wicked smile spread across Dick's face once again as he looked him in the face. Wally gulped, knowing full well he was in for it.

"Let me guess: One more round?"

"Maybe."

With a coy look on his face Dick leaned into Wally, trailing kisses up his still clothed chest before latching onto his neck through the partial cowl while his lover moaned his appreciation. Dick had long since learned that his neck was the speedster's weak spot. The fact that he knew he was only part human made it all the more curious, made him want to test every plane of the half human, half machine body in an attempt to figure out all of his reactions. How did his nerve endings still work? Or was his skin like a touch screen, programmed to react based off of calibrations? Did he need to be reset from time to time?

Somehow all of the thoughts on the mechanics behind his boyfriend made Robin hotter, making him want Kid Flash all over again. Grinding into his lover's lap, Robin kissed up his chin until they were locking lips once more – their desperation renewed. Kid Flash reached around his barely clothed partner grasping his supple ass as he moaned into their kiss. Wally wanted to remove the rest of their offending clothing, wanted to make love to Dick not Robin, but he knew full well the danger that would entail. Running his hands along the lithe, scarred body of his lover, he remembered how all of those scars began.

The jagged cut below his left peck, just between two ribs from the time they fought Harley Quinn as she attempted to steal Bane's venom. The whip lines down him back from an incident involving Poison Ivy and her 'babies' trying to destroy Keystone Research Facility for creating the world's first weed killer that targets specific species. Brushing under his top and onto his left shoulder he found one of the many minor scars that they both received from the battle of Project Cadmus. They'd created so many memories, so many instances where they were together in ways that no one could possibly comprehend. There were so many times they thought they were going to die and didn't, so many times they risked themselves for the sake of the other.

Their love had grown through all of this, like the strongest life line tossed out for a man lost long ago at sea. As thick as thieves through thick and thin, they were in it for the long haul. Kid Flash began to kiss Robin with less desperation than passion, caressed him with less urgency than love. At that point what they were doing became something softer and full of meaning; they went from having sex to making love. Dusting kisses down his chest and back up again, Wally reached over for the bottle. As he began to prepare Dick once more, it didn't take long until he was moaning into Wally's neck, "Please, please just do it already!" Thrusting upward into Dick, he moved to the rhythm of their shared erratic heartbeat.

* * *

><p>In the chamber receiving the video feed they had long since cut the audio and tried to find productive things to do that involved not having to watch the two teen heroes going at it. The henchmen knew they should call the boss and alert him of this…development, but somehow no matter how they phrased it the conversation came out very awkward in their head. 'Sides, this couldn't possibly be important, right? Who cares if two heroes are gay for each other – don't ask, don't tell definitely applies here, didn't it?<p> 


End file.
